A splint is a device used for immobilization or holding a part of the body stable to facilitate healing and protect a wounded body part from further damage. A variety of injuries can be treated with splints, including injuries to fingers such as breaks, fractures, strains and sprains. One such injury is “Mallet Finger,” which may occur when a force is directed at the distal finger resulting in an avulsion of the extensor tendon from the dorsum of the base of the distal phalanx. Currently, there are several splints on the market that are used to treat this injury. Compared to more permanent solutions such as a cast, splints are often used for immobilizing an injured finger to allow for adjustment, removal, and replacement of the splint as desired.
For example, medical personnel may apply a splint to a freshly injured finger, which may have associated swelling. As the swelling subsides, the splint may be adjusted to maintain a proper fit. The splint may also need to be removed temporarily for therapy as the injury heals or is in the process of healing. Patient compliance, however, is also an issue that may affect the outcome after treating these types of finger injuries, e.g., “Mallet Finger.” In many cases, the splint should be left in place for 6-8 weeks without removal. Many patients, however, remove these splints before the injury has completely healed for several reasons, e.g., not knowing that the splint should stay in place for 6-8 weeks, to wash their injured finger, to adjust the splint for a more/less snug fit, etc. Early removal of the splint may result in failed healing and/or deformity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,474 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,586, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, are directed at finger splints for use in the treatment of finger injuries that properly immobilize an injured finger while still allowing for adjustment, removal, and replacement of the splint as desired.
However, there still remains a need for improved finger splints that properly immobilize an injured finger while still allowing for adjustment, removal, and replacement of the splint as desired. There is also a need for an improved finger splint that allows for adequate washing of the injured finger without the need for early removal of the splint that may result in failed healing and/or deformity.